Three Little Words
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: The true feelings come forward over a paper bowl filled with vanilla ice-cream. Stella/Mac


Hello! This started as a experiment between me and Sarah, she gave me three words and I should write and include these words: Snow, Arm and Ice-Cream. See if you can find the words here!  
The title refers to the experiment, and also something that * says in the end ^^ so I feel kinda pround over the title. My third Einstein-idea of the week so far! *giggles*

I would like to dedicate this oneshot to **Sarah** (_**suallenparker**_), because first, she "made" this story by the words she send to me, and second; like a thank-you for all beta-ing she'd done for me, and last; just because it's fun to talk with her, and for being such a nice person ^_^  
Even though nothing I could ever manage to write would be worthy for her.  
Thank you for everyting sweetie ^^

And as usual: I don't own anything, except the idea! Might even not that this time! But I'm just an obsessed fan *laughs*

Not betaed.

* * *

"Oh look Mac!" Stella pointed up in the sky as small snowflakes fell from the sky. "It's snowing!"  
She smiled and reached out her tongue to catch some of the flakes.  
"Stella." Mac muttered. "Do you think you could give me a hand with this evidence, preferably _before_ it gets soaked by the melting snow."

Both of the CSI's stood in the middle of an alley, which happened to be the crime scene of the day.  
Mac had guessed that this was a drug deal gone bad, when they first arrived to the scene.  
Stella had to agree with him on this one, all the evidence pointed in that direction, though she always hated that Mac was right. _Always._  
"Why the grumpy mood Mac?" Stella teased, he'd been like this the whole morning, and she had tried every method in the book 'Get Mac Taylor Talking', a book she mentally began to wrote after Claire died, in the 911 catastrophe. She would like if Mac could elicit something more than just a formal comment here and there. "Come on, no pouty looks now. It's snowing, isn't it wonderful?" she couldn't help but be a little bit amused by her boss's mood, but she knew better not to annoy him too much.

"Where would you like me to start?"  
"Carry these bags to the car" Mac pointed at the paper bags sealed with red evidence tape, without looking up from what he was doing.  
"Mhm" she nodded and sighed quiet. Sometimes it would be nice if he could tell her what's going on inside of his head. Not that she could do much about it, but sometimes it could be a relief just to talk to someone.  
Maybe I'm just not that someone he wants to talk to, she sighed as she carefully loaded the bags in the back of the black SUV.

She walked back to the crime scene, ducked under the tape that enclosure the crime scene.  
"Found something?" she peeked over Mac's broad shoulder to take a look on what he was doing.  
"Blood spatter" he replied shortly.  
Stella waited for him to say something more, but after two minutes she began to wonder if he'd forgotten her standing there peeking over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, and then …?" she tried to push him to talk.  
"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Do you need some swabs or something?"  
"No"  
"Wow, why don't you let your vocal cords rest for a while now?" she asked him sarcastically.  
"Stella" Mac said with a warning tone in his voice.  
"Okay" she rolled her eyes as she walked away to the car. "I'll go back to the lab."  
"Mmnj…" Mac uttered another sound that could be more similar to the monkey's way to communicate, than the Homo Sapiens's way of talking.  
She wanted to turn around and comment that we actually belonged to the human genealogical tree, but decided not to.  
This wasn't the best time of annoying him,  
as if it really existed a good time of mocking.

Stella yawned as she ran the second fingerprint she dusted off from the trashcan near the victim.  
"Hey, how's it going?" Mac entered the lab.  
"Wow, someone actually found his vocal cords" Stella stated, but didn't take her eyes from the computer screen.  
"Stella…-" Mac began, but she was faster and cut him off.  
"No hits in AFIS" she informed him still without looking away from the screen. "And the blood you found matched the victim…"  
"Stella…?" Mac tried again.  
"Yeah" she replied, and was on her way to say something more sarcastic, like if he didn't shut up soon he might lose his voice.  
But before she had the time to open her mouth Mac cut in.  
"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier" he stated.  
Stella arched a brow and looked puzzled at him. Yes, he had been a little bit awkward, but nothing more than she could handle.  
"Okay…?"  
"I was busy thinking…"  
"On what?" she cursed herself for being so curious.  
"Can't tell you"  
"What? No, no Mac. You can't do something like that" she muttered. "First you say you were busy thinking, and I want to know, but then you say you can't tell me.  
It's like you already have said A, but refuses to say B"  
"What if I can't say B here?" he smirked.  
"What?" she said for a second time in a short while.  
"Why don't I make it up to you, buy something to eat and I can tell you B" he suggested.  
"Sounds like a good plan" she nodded.  
"What do you want to eat then Stella?" Mac asked, and hoped it wouldn't be something too expensive or something hard to find.  
"Ice-cream" came her simple request.  
"Ice-cream?" Mac repeated.  
"Does it echo in here?" Stella asked and smirked.  
"No, but ice-cream? Now?"  
"And…? I don't see a problem" Stella stated.  
"It's winter"  
"Very observant Detective Taylor" she snorted.  
"Yes but…-"  
"You told me I could chose whatever I wanted to eat, and I chose ice-cream"  
"Fine then" he huffed.

"I want chocolate and strawberries…" Stella stood in front of the counter where a shop-worker scooped up ice-cream.  
It hadn't been the easiest thing to find a store that sold ice-cream this time, Mac sighed, but when he saw Stella's smile while she was watching the ice-cream from a distance,  
he knew it had been worth walking the whole 42:nd and 43:rd street up and down to find some nuts who actually sold ice-cream this time a season.  
"And wait… Vanilla too" Stella quickly added.  
Stella poked Mac on his upper arm. "Are you going to order something?"  
"No thank you" he replied but paid for Stella's. "I don't eat ice-cream this time a year"

"So tell me B" Stella said almost seconds after they sat down to the table.  
"Your ice-cream is melting fast…" Mac stated, and hoped to win some time.  
"Yeah yeah" Stella said and took the plastic spoon and swirled it around the melting ice-cream. "I can do two things at the same time" she informed him.  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I can eat and listen at the same time"  
"Oh" Mac said.  
"So…. The B-thing!" Stella kicked the small of his leg gentle under the table.  
"I was thinking about the best way of saying to a woman I like, that I like her" Mac looked how Stella suddenly cut her ice-cream with a hasty movement instead of whirl the spoon around as he said the sentence.  
"Well, I guess the best way is to say it straight out" she shrugged and started to scrutinize the sprinkles on her ice-cream.  
"Would you like that someone that liked you said it straight out to you?" Mac asked.  
"Yeah" Stella nodded, as she watched the ice-cream melt in the paper bowl. Suddenly she wasn't that found of the ice-cream anymore. It didn't taste as good as it did a few seconds ago.  
"Okay" Mac took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell her? Don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I guess you should Mac" Stella agreed by nodding her head.  
"Okay then, here we go" Mac straightened himself up. "Stella, I like you, I really do, I think… No I know, that I'm in love with you"  
"Look, Mac, really, I don't want to be your test-person of 'I love you' speeches" she rose from the chair. "Talk to Flack or someone else, I'm not good at value those speeches.  
But thank you for the ice-cream Mac, I got to go now"  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, for a while she thought Mac was admitting his feelings for her, the words that she long ago already gave up to hear from his mouth.  
"Would you fall for it Stella?" he asked her, and looked her deep in her eyes.  
"What? Yeah I guess I would" she tried to keep her voice in a normal pitch not to give away any emotions.  
"You don't get it Stell?"  
"No…?" she arched a brow.  
"I love you"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear if you enjoyed the fic!  
So please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
